Aliqua Portio Creaturae Tuae (Episode 7.3)
Agent Gray: Mr. Kennedy, a small number of the General's commandos have once again been detected in the city. I am sending you to the location of some of the commandos now. They cannot hide from our scans. Operator: Oh, they're in there, all right. You'd think these guys would learn. Operator: Nice mopping. I wonder if Gray can wizard up any more for us to play with. Agent Gray: Our scans indicate that just one more group of the commandos survives. Intercept and eliminate. Operator: Hm, I'm picking up redpills in there, and...is that Seraph? Operator: Okay... It looks like all the commandos are already kaput. That definitely is Seraph in there, and...looks like Ghost too, so that probably explains what took out the commandos. I'd better notify Gray that we've been one-upped. Operator: Whoa... I only just got off the horn with Gray. How'd Pace get there so fast? Seraph: It is good to hear that they have been eliminated. They were brought in as a diversion, while another tried to kill the Oracle. Fortunately, he was stopped. Operator: Yeah, I heard talk about the Kid taking the bullet for the Oracle, or something. Seems he survived too, unfortunately. Ghost: Thanks for asking, operative, but I think we've got them handled. Operator: Gee, what's his problem? Agent Pace: I will have a word with operative Ghost, Mr. Kennedy. You may leave, and report back to Agent Gray. Thank you. Operator: Three's a crowd? Wait a second- Seraph's still there, too. Uh... Anyhow, sounds like you'd better move out. Seraph: I see that you are called elsewhere. The Oracle looks forward to speaking to you soon. Farewell. Ghost: It really isn't necessary for the Agent to stick around. Agent Pace: Dismissed, operative. Agent Gray: Cypherites searching for information have commandeered a Zion hovercraft, operative, which may account for the Zionite's unease. As this activity could have repercussions, the Cypherite controller Veil has been asked to give an explanation of the operation. You will meet with her now. Operator: I dunno how I feel about you meeting with Veil without an Agent at your back. That's where you're supposed to meet her. I'm picking up some redpill signals. Cypherite Network Hacker: Don't tell me you feel sorry for Zion. Cypherite Karate Grandmaster: Your war never ended, pal. They just told you it did, and you bought their story. Veil: I'll tell you how it went, dearie: I darn near lost a ship and crew down there, and we got precious little to show for it. You want results? Fine! We'll get them, but don't start questioning our methods. The Machines knew very well what they were asking for. Tell me we're endangering the Truce? Don't make me laugh. Operator: I can see why Gray would prefer to deal with Cryptos... Veil: If you'll excuse me, I have some phone calls to make. Agent Gray: It is our understanding that Cryptos has resumed leadership of the Cypherites, operative. Veil, however, still controls many of their day-to-day operations. The Cypherites were created as a...politically convenient means of ensuring that Zion would abide by the Truce. As a result of Seraph's attack on Cryptos, they are now known to have operated under our instructions, which has led some to deem even their current actions our responsibility. For instance, it is probable that some will blame us for the death of the Zionite crew at their hands in this latest Cypherite operation. I should mention, operative, that Seraph has extended an invitation for you to meet with the Oracle. We ask that you remain alert for signs of her true purpose in summoning you. Operator: The Cypherites killed the crew? Oh, brother. Yeah, I see that going over real well with Zion. Zion and EPN are still playing "guard the Oracle," even though the General's gone, and the Merv wasted his kill-code on the Kid. They should know better than to try to stop you from getting in...hopefully. E Pluribus Neo Crusader: You're just lucky we were here to save the Oracle. E Pluribus Neo Crusader: I don't hate you... I just know that you're wrong. Zion Aikido Grandmaster: ... Zion Physician: I had a friend on the Pelageus. We know who it was who really pulled their jacks. The Oracle: Why do you think Neo died to get us peace, huh? 'Cause he wanted to save people--stop the killing--same as most everyone else. Problem is, people have different ideas on how to go about that, and different priorities. Machines, humans--too many see the differences, but not the similarities. Or maybe they just don't care. It's a pickle, kiddo, it really is, and I'm afraid I just don't have an easy answer for you. If there's one thing I've learned from all this, it's that you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved. It's all well and good to give someone a choice, but then you gotta live with the consequences. If you don't like the choices people make, you've got to change their minds, and that, kiddo, is just about the toughest thing in the world. Agent Gray: That is...difficult to interpret, Mr. Kennedy. As you know, our priority is the preservation of the System, and those whose survival depends upon it. This will not change. *Episode 2.3: Whoever "needs us" Category:Machine Missions (Episode 7.3) Category:Episode 7.3 Missions